1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to business methods and information networks, such as the internet or wireless internet, and more particularly, the invention relates to systems, methods and architectures for implementing a business on the information network.
2. Prior Art
Most organizations, particularly non-profit organizations, receive funds from supporters in the form of donations, from members in the form of dues, or through general fundraisers. Thus, the preponderance of income to these organizations is obtained through proactive efforts, and these are sometimes only marginally successful. Furthermore, any success with fund generation is often negatively effected by marketing expenses and administrative overhead.
Some organizations have been able to generate additional funds by leveraging participation with service providers that generate predictable, periodic, residual income, such as long distance providers, internet providers, and insurance companies. However, these sources of residual income are not without cost. Recruiting them, designing a program to use with them, and actually using them requires substantial activity, such as active participation, negotiation, accounting, and marketing. Because of these costs, many organizations choose not to pursue a relationship with potential residual income partners, often deeming such relationships “too much trouble” or “not worth the effort.”
Presently, there is not a program that provides income or value similar to that generated by the invention (also called the Ifiniti business system) to primary partners (also called Affinity Partners) and secondary partners. Accordingly, the invention provides a unique business system for marketing, promotion, and revenue generation.